Marauder time travel, what can go wrong?
by writergirl18
Summary: Teddy and Victoire, Teenage Harry and Ginny, The Marauders and Lily shortly after the birth of Harry. How do they all meet in the woods of Potter Mansion? A little accident with time of course. Hilarity and chaos will ensue.
1. I think I know what happened

Authors Note: BEGINNING IS BIT CONFUSING! IF YOU FIND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, JUST SKIP TO VICTOIRE POV! IS BASICALLY FANCY WAY OF RESTATING SUMMARY! Other than that it should be easy. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.

Why does it seem like even when one is happy, there is that note of sadness that lurks on the edge of said happiness? A death, a disease, or a tragic past, they all suffice. Of course, in the story of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin, they all exist. The same applies to Harry Potter, Ginerva Weasley, and their children. And, last but certainly not least, are the Marauders and their darling Lily. All of these people's stories are entwined; all of them are sewn together through the tragic and beautiful thread of life. They are not supposed to have their paths cross when they are all teenagers, nor are they supposed to imprint on each other, before some are born, and after some are dead, yet somehow, their paths do cross, and **_when you get three generations of marauders together in one place, at one time, chaos will ensue._**

Victoire's POV

I was walking through the forest behind Potter Mansion with Teddy. He was, as usual, joking about my choice of clothing. So what if I was wearing a denim mini-skirt and a tank top? We were just going down to the lake anyway, why did it matter what I wore as my cover up? Sometimes Ted made no sense.

"Vic? Earth to Victoire!" Ted laughed, shaking me out of my trance.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"I said…" Ted begins but abruptly stops as we see two flashes of light.

We stand few for a few minutes but nothing happens so he continues, "I said at least you didn't dress quite as slutty as normal."

"Oh, you're in for it now Ted." I growl playfully as I tackle him.

We roll around, play fighting. Ted flips us over so he can tickle me and we start to roll down a hill, still fighting.

"I'm gonna take down some wolf butt today!" I laugh.

"You realize you're a werewolf too, right?"

"Fine, I'm gonna take down some wolf-boy butt today!"

"Why must you insist on calling me Wolf-boy?" he asks, tickling me ruthlessly.

"Ahh! Oh! My! God! Ted! Stop! Please! I beg you!" I shriek as my sides start to cramp from laughing so hard.

He relents ever so slightly and I kick him off of me before pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair. This doesn't seem like much but Ted is quite the quidditch player and is also considerably taller than me. He growls as I ruin his precious hair. Suddenly, a twig snaps in front of us. I look up and see a much younger Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry standing in front of us. Ted and I gasp, but I maintain my hold on his head.

"Teddy? Victoire? You're so much older." Ginny states in amazement.

"Gin, I think we travelled through time." Harry gasps.

"Victoire." Teddy whines.

I release my hold and he stands up stepping slightly in front of me as if for protection.

"Don't be silly Ted, I am just as capable of protecting myself as you are, I don't need your protection." I scold, stepping next to him.

He grumbles in agreement and another flash appears, followed by voices this time.

"How did we get into the yard? Sirius if this is some sort of prank I will personally neuter you." A female voice threatened.

"I didn't do it Lils, I swear! Please don't neuter me." Another voice spoke, obviously Sirius'.

"Can you two stop bickering so Remus can figure out what happened?" yet another voice asked.

The footsteps got closer and suddenly a much younger Remus Lupin appeared in the clearing. He paused before speaking, "I think I know what happened."

A/N: Please review, come on, you can do it! Push the button and i update sooner!


	2. Animagus Party!

A/N: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I did make a couple little changes to some plot stuff, Bill and Fleur are dead, Victoire lives with Ginny and Harry, other than that, it is all pretty cannon, besides the whole time travel chaos part, hmm. Well here is the story.

Lily's POV

I stepped out next to Remus. Four people stood in the clearing, two girls and two guys; they all appeared to be teenagers. One boy looked strikingly like Remus, except for the turquoise hair. He looked to be about 16 and was staring at Remus with a shocked expression. A fairly tall girl stood next to him, she had silvery blonde hair. Her overall attitude was strong and confident. She stood with her hands on her hip, and wore a mini skirt and tank, she was probably 15. A little ways from them was a boy who looked exactly like James, except for the eyes, my eyes. I gasped.

He stared at me shocked, with a pained expression on his face. The redheaded girl next to him squeezed his hand. He smiled down at her lovingly before walking over to the boy who looked like Remus and patted him on the back in a comforting manner. The blonde girl, clearly getting over her shock, stepped forward to speak to us.

"Hello! My name is Victoire Weasley! This is Teddy Lupin and Harry and Ginny Potter! You must be Lily Potter! It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" she exclaimed stepping away from the others and shaking out of Teddy Lupin's grasp on her wrist in order to shake my hand.

"Evans." I corrected before I shook her hand and smiled. After all, I was right about the Teddy boy being related to Remus, and about the fact that the other guy was in fact my son.

"Victoire! I am not a Potter!" the girl named Ginny finally spoke.

"Yes you are! You and Uncle Harry eloped a week ago! Oh, and Lily, you do end up a Potter." Victoire responded, sticking her tongue out at Ginny. At this Ginny blushed scarlet and ducked her face into Harry's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Duh! We're from the future!"

He nodded and finally glanced at James and Sirius who were grinning at Harry. I looked over at Victoire who was also watching Harry. She smiled sadly before turning back to me.

"There is something you need to know…" before she could finish Ted ran up behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes narrowed and she bit his hand. He yelped and jumped back before tackling her. She growled and flipped him off her. "They need to know Teddy!"

"Not yet!" he lunged for her, but she easily knocked him aside. "You are treading dangerous ground if this fight gets heated Teddy." She warned.

"You are too Vic."

"Yes but not as dangerous as what you face. It will be werewolf vs. werewolf, metamorphmagus vs. metamorphmagus, werewolf vs. veela, and past that I can get worse."

They circled around each other until Teddy lunged. Victoire grabbed his waist and pinned him lying face-down on the ground.

"I told you I would kick some Wolf-boy butt today." She smirked and he started laughing, all seriousness behind the pair.

She let him up and he threw her over his shoulder before turning to Harry and Ginny, "I think we're in our time so we should head back to Potter Mansion, You'll know what to do."

He trudged toward the house with Victoire staring at us idly from over his shoulder, she seemed to know it was a losing battle to try and get down. She grinned at me before glancing at James who looked elated to find out that he married Lily.

"Were you doubting that Lily would finally fall in love with you? You guys have one of the most famous and tragic love stories in the wizarding world." She told him before Teddy flipped her into his arms bridal style to keep her from elaborating on 'tragic'.

We came out of the forest and Victoire jumped out of Teddy's arms and ran closer to the house.

"GINNY! HARRY! WE HAVE AN ISSUE!" she shouted so loud that we all winced, except for Teddy.

Older versions of Ginny and Harry came rushing out. They looked over us and shared a knowing look. Suddenly three little kids, two boys and one girl, came running out of the house.

"Victoire! Teddy! You're back!" the little girl shrieked, launching herself into Victoire's arms as the boys tackled Teddy.

"Hey Lily, how've ya been?" Victoire asked the girl affectionately.

My heart froze; they had a little girl who looked like me, that they had named after me. It was so sweet, I wanted to cry. Victoire put Lily down before pulling the boys off of Teddy who looked as if he was having trouble breathing.

"James, Al, what did I tell you about attacking Teddy like that?" she asked sternly.

The oldest one, James grinned up at her as he answered, "We can only do so when there are no adults present."

Vic nodded as Ginny pulled her over and began to scold her for assisting James and Al in their trouble making. At the end of Ginny's rant Victoire just smiled and said, "Well, I am a third generation marauder." Before turning into a red Siberian husky and bowling Teddy over.

He, in return turned into a wolf and they started chasing each other around the yard. Both Harrys apparently couldn't resist the fun and turned into stags and joined the fun. James sr. and Sirius soon followed suit. The two Ginnys grinned before turning into horses so I turned into my Doe animagus, leaving Remus standing there looking lost. I saw the wolf and husky run over to Remus and try to play with him. He laughed and threw sticks for them to chase. The back door opened and a wavy haired brunette walked out, when she saw all the animaguses and Remus, she grabbed Victoire by the scruff and told her to transform.

"Who are they?"

"Well, apparently the Marauders, Lily, and a younger Harry and Ginny all went through time and landed here. What you see before you is a giant animagus party." She responded cheerfully.

Slowly, we all turned back into humans and the brunette looked ready to cry as she saw those of us from the past. The oldest Ginny walked up to her and hugged her. She smiled and I was suddenly bowled over by a stag.

"James!" I shouted, pushing him off me.

He turned back into a human before pouting at me. Before he could say anything, Sirius tackled him and they started play fighting. I walked towards the Harrys.

I stopped in front of them. "What happens to me? Do I die?" I ask.

The oldest of the two nods, "you die when I'm a year old, murdered by old Voldy himself. Voldemort kills James too, and he tries to kill me, but because you died to save me, I live."

I let out a sob. Victoire sees this and rushes over to hug me. She seemed to be quite the compassionate girl. Teddy walked over and Remus was with him, they seemed to have talked and Remus had accepted his son. Victoire squealed when Teddy nodded, apparently answering a silently asked question. She hugged him and Remus before sobering up.

"Well, looks like all the generations of marauders finally meet their parents except for me. I'm happy for you though."

The younger Ginny looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"Fleur and Bill are dead. Bill is killed by Fenrir Greyback's mate; she seems to think he killed her mate when really Remus and Tonks killed him before they died. Mum died giving birth to Louis and Dominique, the twins. I was one. I moved in with you since you are my godmother. So Teddy and I grew up Potters. A few years ago, she turned Ted and I into werewolves."

I felt so sorry for her; it was horrible what she had gone through. She didn't have long to dwell on the fact though as yet another animagus party erupted in order to cheer her up. I joined the fun and tried to forget that I was 40 years in the future and that I would die at old Voldy's hands.

A/N: WOW! I got a lot of reviews, thank you. See, I told you reviewing makes me update faster. Glad you all like it so much. Coming up next will be chaos courtesy of James, Sirius, and their new partner in crime, the beautiful Victoire Weasley.


	3. Prank Time! Part One

**A/N: Okay, lots of people are curious as to why I killed off Bill and Fleur. The reason is that this is a MARAUDER time travel story. If Victoire is raised by Harry and Ginny, she is an honorary marauder, it was necessary for certain parts of the plot to make sense. Sorry if that upsets you, but this is a humor story so you won't be sad for long if I do my job. Now, the story.**

Victoire's POV

After all of our giant animagus parties, things began to calm down. James, Sirius, and Remus were hanging out with the two Harrys and Teddy. Lily sat with Hermione and the Ginnys and I sat by myself. The little munchkins were off running around somewhere. I sighed and looked around at everyone. They were all so happy, just a perfect dysfunctional family. The war had ripped them apart, destroyed their happiness. It was cruel how the war had managed to destroy so much and rip apart lives, even after it had ended and we won.

Suddenly, Ted sat down next to me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"You should be with your dad. He won't be here forever you know. I will be."

"Yes, but you look miserable. You're sitting here all by yourself, looking at others being happy and not joining. You have it set in your mind that this is meant for us, not you. You need to join us Vic. Come hang out with me and my dad. He'll love you."

I smiled at him and followed him over. He sat me down next to him and turned to his dad.

"I figured we should hang out with Vic before she gets stuck in the mind set of her not being a Marauder. You need to let loose Vic." Teddy commented.

"Weren't you the person who commented on my, and I quote, 'Not dressing as slutty as normal' yet here you are telling me to loosen up? Make up your mind Wolf-Boy." I scowl playfully.

"Don't call me Wolf-Boy!"

I laughed and shook my head at him. He growled and tackled me, accidentally rolling us down the hill. I pushed him off of me and we walked back to the other Marauders. We sat down again and James and Sirius shared a look that I knew **Very **well, I helped define that look.

"You two are up to something, I know it. Now I'll give you two options: you can tell me what you are up to and I will help, or not tell me what it is and I will find out on my own, foil it and then laugh at you, make your pick boys." I said bluntly and deadpanned.

They looked at me shocked and glanced at each other before deciding they would include me. The older Harry looked over at us and laughed.

"You made a very wise choice, you would be amazed at what she can do to figure out secrets and play pranks."

James and Sirius looked me over and replied coolly. "Nah, she's to girly. She couldn't match our pranking abilities."

"Oh really? You forget that I know things you don't. I know how you communicate, I know how you navigate, I know how you hide. I have access to all of them. I have prank products the likes of which you've never dreamed of. I have magical abilities that you don't have. You can't possibly beat me I am better at pranking than you, just ask the teachers of Hogwarts." I looked the two in the eyes and spoke calmly, yet menacingly, they were freaked out.

"You are most definitely included in all of our pranking plans." Sirius blurted out.

James nodded in agreement and they told Teddy he could join us. He quickly grabbed the chance to spend more time with his dad and the younger harry also agreed to join.

"Where should we go? Is there a place where we could safely plan and not be heard?" Remus asked.

"Follow me, and be quiet." I said, leading them into the forest once more. We came to a small river and I pulled a raft out of the bushes on the bank. We all climbed on and I steered us down to a cave where I tethered the raft and we all went into.

"Whoa! This place is awesome! Perfect for planning pranks!" Sirius exclaimed as we sat down.

"That's why I've brought you all here. Now, we are not pranking Lily or Ginny. I propose we prank James and Al. The little buggers have been stealing my makeup, sending owls to boys and signing my name, and replacing my all the bath products in the house with dye. I will get my revenge against them." I growled, fingering the single strand of green that I hadn't been able to remove from my hair.

"Okay, what should we do?" James asked.

"Here's what we do…" Ted said and then he whispered his plan in our ears. It was brilliant.

**Okay, I know this is a kinda short chapter but that's cause I had to split it into two chapters in order to update sooner. I know it took awhile to update but I got kinda stuck so it took awhile to get this far. Come on now, you can do it, push the button and I'll put part two up faster.**


End file.
